


Bedroom Hymns

by Firelily13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cleric Kakashi, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Tiefling Iruka, d&d au?, writer.exe has stopped working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily13/pseuds/Firelily13
Summary: There is no plot here. It is just self indulgence that is all.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "Bedroom Hymns" By Florence and the Machine.  
> This is my first time posting smut so I am very out of my element. But regardless I hope you enjoy.

“What do you want?” Iruka crooned, pinning the cleric to the wall.

Kakashi’s breath hitched as the Tiefling gently traced the long scar that cut through his eye.

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. You’ll have to speak up.” Iruka trailed his hand down Kakashi’s face, lacing his fingers around the cleric’s throat.

“You,” Kakashi gasped as Iruka tightened his grip around his neck. “I want you. Gods. Please.”

Iruka chuckled, low and breathy in Kakashi’s ear. “So needy.” He grinned a feral sort of grin, his eyes glimmering with a twisted aura of mischief. Iruka released the grip on Kakashi’s throat, placing searing kisses along Kakashi’s neck and collar bones.

The cleric shuddered as Iruka sank his pointed teeth into his shoulder, not enough to bleed but just hard enough to elicit a sharp hiss followed by a deep groan as he swiped his tongue over the angry red punctures. Slowly Iruka removed Kakashi’s shirt, followed by his pants and underwear. Iruka’s hand ghosted over Kakashi’s hardening cock as he hummed into Kakashi’s neck.

“Such lovely noises. I wonder what other sounds I can get you to make.” He canted his hips forward, firmly placing his knee between Kakashi’s legs, placing his hand beside Kakashi’s head.

“Fuck,” Kakashi grunted, gripping Iruka’s robes as he tried to shift his hips to meet the warlock’s. “Please.”

Iruka chuckled, swiping his tongue along Kakashi’s sharp jaw where his teeth had been just moments before. “Please what?”

The cleric groaned as Iruka pressed their hips together. “Please,” Kakashi exhaled, soft and breathless and laced with desire.

The warlock trailed his hand up Kakashi’s body, tangling it in his silver hair before taking a fistful and tugging backward, baring the pale skin of the cleric’s neck. “Please what? Use your words,” Iruka demanded, moving his hips in slow, sensual circles.

“Fuck me, please.”

Iruka paused, his breath tickling Kakashi’s neck. “That’s more like it.”

He finally kissed Kakashi properly this time, before stepping out of his reach. Iruka turned his back on the out of breath cleric as he teasingly let his robe drop to the floor, exposing the large X shaped scar on his toned back just between his shoulder blades. It intersected with the inky black tattoos that twisted up his arms and across his back. As he turned, Kakashi noticed that the tattoos didn’t stop at Iruka’s shoulders: they twisted down his chest and enveloped his torso. In fact, there was very little of the Tiefling that wasn’t marked by ink or injury.

Iruka beckoned Kakashi forward, “Kneel.”

Kakashi did as he was told, settling onto his knees as Iruka loomed over him, running his fingers through Kakashi’s hair.

“Mm you look good on your knees.” Before Iruka could tease the cleric more, Kakashi grasped Iruka’s cock, stroking it several times before taking it into his mouth. Iruka gasped, gently letting his fingers tangle in Kakashi’s soft hair.

“So eager.” Iruka’s breath hitched, as the cleric continued his ministrations. “Mmm fuck.”

After a few more moments, Kakashi pulled back, wiping his mouth as he gazed into Iruka’s half lidded eyes.

Iruka leaned forward, capturing Kakashi’s lips with his as he guided his partner to his feet.

“As much as I enjoyed seeing you on your knees with my cock in your mouth…I’m sure you would look even better writhing underneath me, as I fuck you until you scream my name.”

Kakashi shivered, imagining what it would feel like, Iruka buried inside him, pleasure etched into his face as he came. Iruka threw the cleric to the bed, leaving him spread across the sheets, panting and out of breath.

Iruka gazed down at Kakashi, his eyes almost predatory. “You look good all spread out for me,” Iruka drawled, his voice husky and heavy with desire. A soft flush rose to Kakashi’s face as Iruka spoke, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Touch yourself,” Iruka commanded.

Kakashi did as he was told, grasping his cock and stroking it slowly.

“Look at me. I want you to look into my eyes.”

Kakashi forced his eyes open, staring into the Tiefling’s golden eyes. The cleric bit his bottom lip, groaning as he picked up the pace.

“Slowly,” Iruka demanded, wrapping his own hand around Kakashi’s, both stroking the man’s cock . “That’s a good boy.”

Kakashi twitched, a loud moan rumbling in his chest. Iruka removed his hand and leaned over the cleric, running his fingers gently through his hair, chuckling softly. “You look fucking gorgeous, stroking your own cock. And who would have thought a holy man would make such sinful sounds?”

Iruka stepped away, pulling Kakashi’s hand away from his cock and pinning both arms above his head, conjuring a mass of inky black tendrils to hold his hands there. Kakashi was surprised when he whined at the loss of contact. 

Languidly, Iruka raked his nails down Kakashi’s body, leaving behind thin red welts in his wake. He paused just a moment before slicking his fingers and slipping them into Kakashi.

“Iruka,” Kakashi moaned quietly as he struggled feebly against the magical restraints around his wrists.

Iruka leaned in again, his breath tickling Kakashi’s ear as he slid another finger into Kakashi, “Say it again.”

“Iruka,” he gasped, his voice hitching as his breathing grew more ragged.

“That’s it.”

“Iruka…please…I need you…inside…” Kakashi managed between moans and gasps for air.

Iruka removed his fingers and adjusted himself over the pinned cleric applying a generous amount of lubricant to his cock before thrusting slowly into Kakashi. Iruka moaned as he pulled back, then thrust deeper and paused, allowing Kakashi to adjust to the feeling of being filled before settling into a steady pace.

Iruka slammed his hands beside Kakashi’s face, grasping at the sheets, sinking his teeth into Kakashi’s neck and shoulder dragging the sharp points along his jaw. A feral growl rumbled in Iruka’s chest, as he sped up his thrusts.

“You feel so fucking good,” Iruka rumbled, before capturing Kakashi’s lips with his.

Kakashi moaned into the kiss, desperately trying to free his wrists from the magical bindings. The Tiefling smiled, dispelling the black tendrils that restrained the other man. Almost immediately Kakashi began ravaging Iruka’s body, trailing his hands down his chest, clawing at his back and coming to rest on his hips, guiding him deeper.

“Fuck,” Kakashi whispered hoarsely. 

“Mmmm,” Iruka hummed, stopping his thrusting, rising to his knees and stroking Kakashi’s hard cock. “I want to hear you beg.”

Kakashi tried to move his hips, tried to create more friction, tried to spur Iruka to continue stroking his cock.

“If you don’t stop,” Iruka warned, grasping Kakashi’s hips with both hands. “I’m going to restrain you again.”

Kakashi let out a noise that was a cross between a moan and a whine.

“Now be a good boy and tell me what you want.”

“Fuck,” Kakashi groaned gripping the sheets beneath him. “Fuck. Gods please…please…please. I want you to fuck me please.”

Iruka began his movements again, slowly, agonizingly. “That’s it,” Iruka cooed tightening the grip on Kakashi’s hips.

Kakashi knew would have bruises in the morning; the thought turned him on even more. The thought of looking in the mirror in the early light of morning, seeing the purple marks and raised scratches and fine punctures. Knowing that it was Iruka that caused them, that he belonged to Iruka. 

Kakashi gasped as Iruka snapped his hips forward, his vision going hazy as he felt himself growing close to release. Iruka took Kakashi’s cock again, matching the speed of his thrusts.

“That’s right, come for me.”

And Kakashi did, crying Iruka’s name, his fists going white as he desperately clawed at bedding, his cock twitching in Iruka’s hand as he came.

Iruka came after , a growl emanating from his throat as he filled Kakashi.

For a moment, all that could be heard was their labored breathing and their heartbeats in their ears. Iruka smiled, kissing Kakashi sweetly before he rolled onto his back. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there in each other’s arms, before Iruka spoke.

“We should clean up,” he muttered begrudgingly, removing himself from Kakashi’s arms and making his way to the bathroom. When he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps, Iruka turned to see Kakashi still laying there watching him. “Well, are you coming?”

The cleric hesitated, propping himself up on his arms before he finally stood. Iruka took his hand, guiding him through the door, immediately starting a hot shower.

Kakashi stood under the hot water, Iruka pressed against his back peppering soft kisses between his shoulders, whispering partially unintelligible things against his skin.

“I may have gotten carried away,” Iruka chuckled, ghosting his fingers over the punctures on Kakashi’s shoulders and down his neck.

“I don’t mind,” The cleric responded trading places with the Tiefling.

“Hmm, like being marked do you?” Iruka teased, letting the hot water run down his face.

Kakashi wrapped his lean arms around the Tiefling’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder, breathing in Iruka’s scent. “Only by you,” Kakashi stated, pulling the other man closer

Iruka pressed his ass into Kakashi’s groin, eliciting a deep growl from the cleric. “Don’t start something you’re not prepared to finish,” Kakashi warned. 

“Is that a threat?”

Kakashi pressed the Tiefling against the wall of the shower, reaching around to touch Iruka’s cock, nuzzling into his neck. 

“You’re perfect,” Kakashi muttered.

“Kakashi,” Iruka moaned. “Tell me what you want.”

Another growl rumbled in Kakashi’s chest. “I want to pin you to this wall and fuck you until you can’t stand.”

Iruka moaned, thrusting into Kakashi’s hand. “Bold words coming from someone who just had my cock buried inside them not ten minutes ago.”

Kakashi kissed the back of Iruka’s neck as he slid a digit inside the Tiefling.

“Fuck,” Iruka hissed, as he pressed his hands against the wall for support.

“Don’t move,” Kakashi growled, removing his finger. Iruka did as he was told, remaining pressed against the wall, as Kakashi walked to the next room.

Iruka jumped, when Kakashi was behind him again, sliding a slick finger back inside Iruka.

“Is that better?” Kakashi asked, his breath tickling the back of Iruka’s neck, as he slowly slid in another digit.

Iruka tried to speak but a simple nod was all he could manage as Kakashi stretched him.

“Are you ready?” The cleric asked, removing his fingers and applying a liberal amount of the lubricant to his cock.

Iruka nodded again, as Kakashi gripped his hips and seated himself inside Iruka. He started slow at first, earning soft moans and whimpers from the Tiefling. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi whispered, the sound of their heavy breathing echoing through the bathroom.

“I love it when you moan my name,” Iruka sighed, trying in vain to keep his voice even, as Kakashi’s hips snapped against his ass.

Kakashi stopped, pulling himself from inside Iruka.

“Done so soon?” Iruka taunted between ragged breaths, reaching down to stroke himself.

“No. I want you to watch as I fuck you. I want to see your face as you come .”

In one fluid motion Kakashi spun Iruka around, lifted him off his feet and thrust back into the Tiefling.

Iruka yelped, digging his fingers into Kakashi’s shoulders, wrapping his legs tightly around Kakashi’s waist. He tried to speak but could only manage hoarse grunts and shrill moans. Iruka wrapped his arms around the cleric’s neck, pulling him in for a long kiss, moaning as Kakashi’s pace slowed just for a second before resuming his previous rhythm.

“Mmm. Fuck, Kakashi,” the Tiefling cried, his nails piercing Kakashi’s skin. He came hard, his legs and cock twitching as Kakashi continued, trailing loving kisses along Iruka’s jaw, down his neck and across his shoulders as he came.

“Fuck,” Iruka gasped out of breath. “That was…”

“So fucking good,” Kakashi supplied, holding Iruka against the wall, cock still twitching inside him.

“Yeah,” Iruka laughed, reaching up to run his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. Iruka whined when Kakashi pulled out, setting him on his feet once more. Iruka’s legs seemed to fail, as he fell forward into Kakashi’s arms.

“I told you I’d fuck you until you couldn’t stand,” the cleric whispered, low and sultry into Iruka’s ear. Iruka hummed in response, letting Kakashi support him until he could stand on his own.

“Want me to wash your hair?” Kakashi asked, pouring soap into his hand. Iruka nodded, allowing the other man to lather the soap into his hair, crooning happily as Kakashi massaged his scalp.

“You look gorgeous, by the way,” Kakashi said, as he rinsed the shampoo from Iruka’s hair.

“You’re just saying that because we just had mind blowing sex. Twice.”

Kakashi shook his head, placing a hand on Iruka’s cheek. “I’d say it if we were sitting in a pit covered in sludge.”

Iruka stared into Kakashi’s eye’s, the stony grey of one contrasting with the milky grey of the one he usually kept covered. Iruka prided himself on sniffing out lies and years of dealing with demons helped, but when he looked into the cleric’s eyes, he saw nothing but earnest adoration.

“You’re not too bad looking yourself,” Iruka finally responded, lacing his arms around the cleric’s waist, resting his head on his chest and allowing his eyes to flutter closed. 

Kakashi chuckled, kissing Iruka’s forehead.

Iruka felt safe and wanted with Kakashi. It was an unfamiliar feeling but not unwelcome.

The voices didn’t come to him that night, they never did when he was with Kakashi.


End file.
